


One of Us

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Freeform, I'll update this as I go, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Swearing, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Donghyuck’s new flatmate Mark doesn’t seem any different from expected. He’s nice and polite, and pretty darn cute too. All of that changed when Mark returned home one night with a bloody shirt and a gun in his hand.





	1. The New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by twenty one pilots' heathens and nct u's boss, not sure where this is going but let's find out together XD

                When Donghyuck woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of feet shuffling and a rustling noise as if a burglar had climbed in, he immediately reached for his baseball bat that he had tucked under his bed.

                _Fuck this shit. Who would want to break into a college apartment?_

                His hair was a mess and his eyes struggled to stay open, but the sound outside got louder and louder, making the hair on his hands stand at their ends, goose bumps crawling all over it. Donghyuck hoisted the bat, letting it rest against his shoulder as he opened the door.

                It was dark outside, with only a little light from the street lamps outside illuminating the dark hallway. The rustling came from the kitchen. Donghyuck walked over as slowly and as carefully as possible, holding the bat tightly as he listened for the sound of his intruder.

                Donghyuck turned a corner and found light from the kitchen. The fridge was open, but no one was around. _Are you kidding me? The intruder broke in to help himself to some food?_

                “Donghyuck.”

                “For fuck’s sake.” Donghyuck cursed loudly, almost swinging his bat at the sound of the voice. “Mark, what are you… holy shit.”

                “I can explain.”

                “Yeah because there is no part in our agreement that states you could come home looking like that.” Donghyuck stared at Mark. His white shirt was covered in blood, with blood stains on his chest and even some on his neck. His hands were cleaned but the ends of his leather jacket suggested they were not that way originally, but what shocked Donghyuck was the gun in Mark’s hand.

                “Oh my god.”

                “Hyuck, I need you to kiss me.”

                “Why don’t you just shoot me with that? It’s easier that way.”

                “Hyuck please.”

                “But what is going on?”

                “We don’t have time.”

                “Time for what? Mark Lee you better-“ Donghyuck couldn’t get a word in edgewise as Mark grabbed his face and pressed his lips against him. Donghyuck could taste his sweat and even the slightly metallic taste of blood but as Mark’s hands travelled down from his face to his chest and ultimately around his waist, the last thing he was thinking about was _why_ he was kissing him.

                Mark guided them out of the kitchen and Donghyuck felt the back of his knees hitting the couch. He let his body flop backwards and they stopped kissing for a bit, but it didn’t take long for their lips to reconnect again. Mark’s hands felt rough against Donghyuck’s skin as his shirt raised slightly, allowing skin to come into contact. As Mark peppered kisses along Donghyuck’s jaw, all the younger man could think about was:

                _How the fuck did this happen?_

*****************

_3 Months Ago_

                “Will you please move your dirty ass feet off the table?” Donghyuck slapped Jeno’s foot away with a magazine. “My new flatmate is coming in ten minutes and the first thing they should smell when they enter a new home are flowers and detergent, not socks and sweat.”

                “What’s the fuss?” Jeno yawned, one hand in a bag of chips that he opened for himself as he lounged on the couch. “It’s just some new dude.”

                “Yeah well this is not any regular dude okay?” Donghyuck crossed his arms. “Renjun said that the new guy is super cute.”

                Jeno raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “Renjun said that?”

                “Uh huh.” Donghyuck nodded. “He said he was a new kid on campus. Just made it into the varsity basketball team.”

                “You mean Mark Lee the new transfer student?!”

                “That’s the one.”

                “HOLY SHIT WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!?!” Jeno flung his arms out dramatically, knocking the bag of chips over onto the couch. “Grab those pillows and arrange them! Bring out the scented candles and did you scrub the bathroom walls?! No one is going to be impressed by the amount of scum that sticks there!”

                “Are you genuinely freaking out or mocking me?”

                “A little of both.” Jeno smirked and Donghyuck kneed him at the side of his thigh that flopped lazily on the couch. “Relax. Mark is cool.”

                “You know him?”

                “Not really, but I met him during sports training. He seems cool.”

                “So is he cute?”

                “He’s okay. His ears are a little too big in my opinion.”

                “Are you saying that because you aren’t impressed or because Renjun thinks he’s cute?”

                _DING DONG_

                “Let’s find out for yourself.” Jeno grinned. He jumped off the couch to straighten himself up as Donghyuck answered the door.

                “Hi, my name is Mark Lee. I’m your new flatmate.”

                “Come on in.” Donghyuck smiled, letting Mark in as he tugged his suitcase behind him. He had a baseball cap on with dark hair underneath. He had on a basic printed tee and regular jeans with dirty sneakers. He looked like an average college student, but the smile he had on his face screamed radiance and happiness.

                “Hey Jeno!” Mark greeted. “Do you live here too?”

                “Oh no, Hyuck is my best friend. I’m just here to ruin his life.”

                “Which he does perfectly.” Donghyuck shoved Jeno aside. “Your room is the one on the left.”

                “Thanks! Boy this looks awesome!” Mark awed at the sight of his room. It was wide and spacious, with room for a big bed and a computer desk. There was a window looking out onto the campus just a few miles away, with direct sunlight shining into the room. “This is so much better than the cramped dorms back on campus.”

                “Well it’s nice to find someone who could afford a place like this.” Donghyuck laughed nervously. “I’m aware this isn’t the cheapest place to live for a college student.”

                “It’s okay, I have means.” Mark said. “You’ll get your rent on time. I promise.”

                _Cute and loaded. Thank you God for blessing my life._

                “I know we talked a bit on the phone before you arrived but I just wanted to ask you some more questions. Is that okay?”

                “No problem.”

                “It’s just a few simple ones, you know, to get to know your lifestyle habits.” Donghyuck went to the kitchen and reached into the kitchen drawer to pull out a list. “Do you smoke or drink?”

                “Nope.”              

                “Do you invite your friends over often?”

                “No, I hang out at my brother’s place more often. He’s got more room.”

                “How often do you clean?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Uhm…” Mark huffed, blowing air into the top of his bangs. “I try to do so every week.”

                “How often do you bring dates home?”

                “Uhm… what do you mean?”

                “He means are you the kind who brings strangers over for a one-night stand or do you live in your girlfriend’s house?” Donghyuck elbowed Jeno and missed, knocking into the kitchen counter painfully.

                “I’m still single and I don’t do the whole one-night stand deal.”

                “You’re single huh?” Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Are you looking for a relationship then?”

                “If the right person comes along.”

                “Did you hear that?” Jeno gripped Donghyuck’s arm as he grinned excitedly. “He said he’s looking for love-”

                “Shhhhh….” Donghyuck used two fingers to clamp Jeno’s lips together. “Stop talking.”

                “I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got to go.” Mark checked his watch. “I’m meeting the guys for dinner in a few minutes.”

                “What about your stuff?” Donghyuck asked.

                “I’ll unpack after dinner, is that okay?”

                “Of course. Anything is fine with me. Here’s the extra set of keys.”

                “Thanks.” Mark beamed, heading out the door. “I’ll see you around Donghyuck.”

                When the door finally closed Donghyuck lost all feelings in his legs. Jeno just grinned at him. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

                “Cute? He is fucking handsome.” Donghyuck fanned himself. “You knew this would happen wouldn’t you?”

                “I didn’t but come on, you’re not exactly subtle when you see a hot guy. You melt like cotton candy in the desert.” Jeno teased. “He is nice though, real polite, great smile, he does sports so obviously he’s got at least a three-pack underneath…”

                “Six.” Donghyuck interrupted. “I saw the outline underneath his shirt.”

                Jeno cackled evilly and slapped Donghyuck on the back.

*****************

                “How are things going with your new roommate?”

                “I wouldn’t know.” Donghyuck sighed, grabbing his apron as he walked into La La Love Café’s kitchen, washing his hands in the sink. “He’s rarely at home. He comes back at odd hours of the night and he never eats at home. Not even breakfast.”

                “How long has he been living with you?” Taeil, the owner of La La Love Café and Donghyuck’s employer asked.

                “About three weeks now.”

                “As long as he doesn’t make a mess of things.” Taeil laughed, patting Donghyuck’s back. “Are you ready for another day of work?”

                “I’ve been working here for almost a year.” Donghyuck grinned. “I am more than ready.”

                Taeil gave Donghyuck’s shoulders a squeeze as customers from started pouring in. Donghyuck didn’t really need a part time job but his father insisted on him getting one to ‘instil discipline and core values’, most likely in exchange for letting him stay and rent out the apartment he’s using now. He started working for Taeil at his café and he hasn’t left since. Taeil runs an honest business and he is always so sweet to his customers, and to him to. An hour into the job and Taeil rushes into the kitchen, climbing up onto a stool and reaching for a jar on top of the fridge.

                “Seriously hyung.” Donghyuck sighed. “Are they here again?”

                “They have been coming every day.” Taeil frowned, pulling out a large wad of money.

                “Are you sure there is nothing we can do about it? Can’t we report it to the police or something?”

                “Hyuck, they are the police.”

                “They are not policemen. They are bullies and Mafia men.” Donghyuck said.

                “I can’t afford to let any harm come to our business.”

                “They keep coming everyday and pretty soon we won’t have a business.”

                Taeil just shushed Donghyuck as he tucked the money into his pocket and walked outside. Through the window, he saw Taeil hand over that large sum of money, which could have been Donghyuck’s weekly pay or even bought the café some new tablecloths and silverware. The big men dressed in black with cigarettes sticking out of their mouths counted the money, patted Taeil on the back (a little too hard because he almost keeled over) and left without saying a word.

                _Dumb fucking bullies._

                “How are the crème brulees coming?”

                “Just nice.” Donghyuck said, handing over the two plates of desserts.

                “I know you don’t like them and neither do I.” Taeil said. “But I have too much riding on this business to risk losing it.”

                “I just wish there was something we can do.” Donghyuck said. “You don’t deserve to be extorted this way. Heck, nobody does. This is a free country and what they are doing is illegal.”

                “Times like this you really need a hero, don’t you?” Taeil smiled weakly. He went back to the front counter and they said no more about this. Donghyuck saw the white hairs sprouting off the top of Taeil’s head and wished that there really was a hero this time.

*****************

                “Someone slap me and call me Chewie.” Donghyuck grinned from just behind his laptop. “You’re home.”

                “Got a math test tomorrow.” Mark laughed, forehead drenched in sweat with a basketball tucked underneath his arm. “Don’t you have an exam tomorrow too?”

                “It’s not really an exam, more like a quiz.” Donghyuck answered. “How did you know about that?”

                “I heard one of the guys on the team talking about how his girlfriend has a biology exam tomorrow. I assume she is your classmate?”

                “Who’s the guy on the team?”

                “I think his name is Jinyoung.”

                “Oh.” Donghyuck made a face at the sound of his name.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Do you like him?”

                “I don’t know him very well.” Mark shrugged. “But I’m guessing he’s not popular around here.”

                “It’s just me I think.” Donghyuck sighed. “His girlfriend is Yeri and she’s my friend. I don’t like him around her.”

                “Do you like her?”

                “Yeri?” Donghyuck made a face and scoffed. “She’s a great girl but I don’t swing that way.”

                Mark seemed to be smiling a little. Donghyuck closed his laptop and got off his chair.

                “Let’s do something together. We have been living together for almost a month and we haven’t done anything together.”

                “What do you want to do?”

                “We could watch a movie.” Donghyuck suggested. “Have you seen Thor yet?”

                “No, I haven’t.”

                “That’s great then!” Donghyuck clapped his hands. “I’ll get the movie, you bring the popcorn and we can hang out tonight.”

                “Deal.” Mark smiled, dumping his dirty clothes away as he rolled up his sleeves. “9pm?”

                “As long as you’re actually here.” Donghyuck shrugged. “I mean, I don’t even know where you are most of the times…”

                “Don’t worry. I’ll be here for this one.”

*****************

                When the clock hands turned to show 10pm, Donghyuck couldn’t decide whether to be angry or sleepy. A rerun of Frozen was showing on TV and Donghyuck was already rolled up in his pajamas and tucked under a giant blanket. He kept yawning and yawning, and he knew that if his head hit the pillow he would fall asleep immediately.

                _But Mark promised me. He said he would be here._

                Elsa was singing her classic tune as the clock hands moved further into time. Donghyuck’s eyelids were heavy.

                _What if something happened to him?_

                All 17 of his messages went completely unanswered. He tried calling and no one picked up at all. A part of Donghyuck was hurt and disheartened (the other was tired and exhausted).

                _Looks like Mark has an incredibly busy life. Maybe he’s hanging out with someone._

                Images of Mark hanging out in clubs, bars, rolling with the fast crowd, girls on his arms. It could have been delirium but images of Mark raising his glass at the bar quickly shifted to him being an undercover assassin, to him secretly having wife and children on the outside of town who doesn’t know about his double life as a student.

                _I need sleep._

                Donghyuck yawned again.

                11pm.

                His head hit the pillow, and he was out.

*****************

                Donghyuck was hoping that when he opened his eyes, Mark would be there. He would come in, apologise for being late and offer to make it up to him.

                There was of course, no such thing. Donghyuck rubbed his eyes as he sat up, feeling the familiar roughness of bedsheets under him.

                _Hang on a minute. Bedsheets?_

                Donghyuck rubbed the sheets and flipped his blanket. He blinked with intensity as he searched his surroundings. How could he be back in his room? Donghyuck had distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch. How did he get back here?

                Sleepwalking wasn’t an option. Donghyuck was a heavy sleeper and he didn’t have the habit of sleepwalking. Did he wake up in the middle of the night and walked himself over? Or did…did Mark Lee carry him over?

                _Impossible. But if he did, and I’m not hoping he did, okay yes I am, he is damn strong._

                Donghyuck left his room and walked to the entrance of the apartment. Mark’s usual sneakers weren’t there, so obviously he left early in the morning. Or maybe he never came home at all.

                Donghyuck walked into the kitchen and found something on the table that wasn’t there the day before. He fingered the white box on the table and found a note attached with it.

_Dear Hyuck,_

_I am so sorry I was late. I should have called but something happened and I wasn’t able to. Please forgive me. Let’s do something together again some time soon._

_p.s I hope this helps you start your day off right._

                Donghyuck opened the box and lo and behold, it was a box of breakfast donuts. They were still warm and smelled absolutely incredible. Donghyuck couldn’t resist taking one and stuffing his mouth immediately.

                _So he’s a lousy roommate, but he sure has good taste in donuts._


	2. What Am I, Lover or Laundry Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck can't figure out for the life of him who Mark Lee really is, aside from being a fantastic kisser.

                “Hyuck, what are you doing here?”

                “Nothing,” Donghyuck shuffled his feet as he stopped by the side of the basketball court where the varsity team was training. “Just hanging around. Are you waiting for Jinyoung?”

                “Yeah,” Yeri, a smaller girl with dazzling blonde hair and cute shoes answered. “He’s taking me out for ice cream.”

                Donghyuck’s disdain for Jinyoung was no secret, but he didn’t want to sound so scornful in front of Yeri. Yeri was a sweet, loveable person as opposed to her boyfriend, who Donghyuck complained was loud, rude and overbearing, basically a bully.

                “So he has been treating you well?”

                “Of course.” Yeri nodded. “He’s been really nice to me.”

                “That’s good to hear.”

                “I just wish you two could get along. He’s really a nice guy, he’s just…misunderstood.”

                “You called you a whore in front of his friends Yeri.” Donghyuck snapped, glaring at her. “You call that ‘misunderstood’?”

                “It was just a joke. He didn’t mean it.”

                “I call bull-fucking-shit on that.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you let him bully you like this.”

                “He’s not a bully.”

                “He’s not? He beat up poor Jihoon for even passing you a note in class.”

                “Jihoon asked for it first! He said he was willing to challenge him to a duel.” Yeri said. “He shouldn’t have said that. Jinyoung is the strongest person in class.”

                “It doesn’t…” Donghyuck raised his two hands as if to say he has had enough of the topic. This would never end and he doesn’t want to have his day spoiled by talking about him anymore.

                “Are you here to see someone?”

                “Just wanted to see how my new flatmate is doing.”

                “Oh yeah, Mark Lee moved in with you.”

                “Yeah.” Both of them diverted their attention back to the court. The team were sparring against each other. Mark had a headband under his brown locks with his basketball jersey clinging to his skin with sweat. Donghyuck doesn’t know anything about the game but from the way some of the members were panting, it must be a tough spar.

                “They are on opposite teams.” Yeri said, pointing to both Mark Lee and Jinyoung, who were both sporting headbands, one blue and one red.

                Donghyuck watched Mark steal the ball from Jinyoung and ran across the court to score. “Yes!” Donghyuck cheered.

                “He’s very good.” Yeri agreed. “But he’s got nothing against Jinyoung.”

                “We’ll see about that.” Donghyuck smirked.

                The match continued for a few more minutes before coach called it an end. Mark led his team to victory by a rather narrow margin, just a few points ahead of Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung didn’t seem pleased as he grabbed a towel for himself and bumped into Mark on his way to the locker rooms.

                _Rude._

                “Hey Hyuck!” Mark smiled, waving from across the court as he ran over to say hello. “Hey Yeri.”

                “You were great.” Yeri said. “I didn’t know you were so good.”

                “And you beat Jinyoung’s ass. Good for you.”

                “He didn’t make it easy for me.” Mark sighed, wiping his forehead. “I guess he’s not exactly a sporting player.”

                “I’d better go check on him.” Yeri said as she left the two of them. Once Yeri was out of earshot, Donghyuck gave him a big grin and a playful shove.

                “Since you’re done, how about we hang out together?”

                “I’m sorry I can’t.” Mark said. “I promised the guys I would hang out with them.”

                “You mean the team?”

                “Uh no. Someone else.”

                “Who is this gang that you are always hanging out with?” Donghyuck asked.

                “It’s just a bunch of outsiders. It’s not a big deal.”

                “Yeah well you’re my flatmate and I don’t know who you’re hanging out with at all hours of the night. I mean, what am I to say if the police shows up looking for you?”

                “Did they show up looking for me?” Mark whipped his head up in response.

                “Woah slow down I was just…”

                “Did they?!?” Mark gripped Donghyuck’s shoulders roughly and shook him.

                “Dude I was just kidding.” Donghyuck winced, inching out of Mark’s grasp.

                “Oh god sorry.” Mark let go of his fingers. “I’m just a little tense.”

                “What did you do? Arson or murder?” Donghyuck rubbed his shoulders.

                “You don’t want to know.”

                “Actually I do…”

                “I’ll walk you back after this.”

                “What?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow in surprise. “But aren’t you supposed to meet with the guys?”

                “They won’t show up so quickly. Besides, they’ll understand.”

                “Understand what?”

                “Understand that I have my own life.” Mark said. “And that there are things outside of the gang that I want to do.”

                “Like what?”

                “Like walking you home.” Mark smiled. “See you in a bit.”

                _Did he just…was that… did he just flirt with me?!_

                Donghyuck raised a hand to his cheek and found out that they were burning.

*****************

_Present Day_

                Donghyuck honestly felt like he was dreaming when Mark pressed against him, lips devouring his like he was thirsty. There was so much force and passion, such fire burning at the tips of their tongues. Donghyuck wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist to pull him closer, wanting so much of the young man. He wanted to feel him, taste him, drink him in the same way he had been fantasising this whole time.

                “He’s gone.”

                “Huh?” Donghyuck snapped out of his daze as Mark’s lips left his. “Who’s gone?”

                Mark got off him and went back to the kitchen, leaving Donghyuck understandably confused and upset.

                “Wait, hang on a minute.” Donghyuck walked over to him and slammed the fridge door. “What is going on?”

                “Do you know how to get bloodstains out of shirts?”

                “Depends.” Donghyuck crosses his arms. “Only if you tell me where they come from.”

                “Humans.”

                “Yours?”

                Mark shrugged off his jacket and peeled off the shirt, revealing a scar-free body underneath. “Nope.”

                “Ammonia.” Donghyuck answered. “Give it to me.”

                Mark wasn’t sure if he should but Donghyuck grabbed the shirt anyways. “Do I need to know why you have to get the stains out?”

                “It’s better if you don’t.” Mark grabbed the gun from the kitchen counter and went back to his room with it. Donghyuck took the bloody shirt and went to the bathroom. He filled the sink with water and dumped the shirt in, watching the water becoming red.

                Donghyuck turned his head to find Mark leaning against the door, standing there looking at him, with a rather sheepish expression on his face. “Don’t I at least get a thank you for this?”

                “Thank you.”

                “First you kiss me then you make me wash your clothes.” Donghyuck scoffed. “What kind of twisted relationship is this?”

                “Was that your first kiss?”

                “No.” _In 8 months yeah but you don’t need to know that._

                “I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

                “Maybe you could tell me what is going on? What happened to you?”

                “Bumped into some guys.”

                “What guys?”

                “People we have disagreements with.”

                “Who is we?”

                “My gang.”

                “Gosh, what are you?” Donghyuck groaned, rubbing the fabric with a brush. “A mafia?”

                “I’m not a bad guy.”

                “Yeah but are you in the mafia?”

                “I’m not a bad guy.” Mark said. “That’s all you need to know.”

                “I can see reassurance isn’t one of the skills that’s high on your list.” Donghyuck snapped. He grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and tossed it to Mark. “Go wash yourself. You’ve got blood on you.”

                “Thanks.”

                “Seriously though, are you?”

                Mark bit his lip to form a thin line. “Maybe.”

                “I’m washing blood out of your clothes. I think the time of abstract shit is over.”

                “Okay.” Mark sighed. “I’m not a bad guy, but I don’t exactly announce my operations in the public, got it?”

                “Are you an undercover policeman?”

                “That’s all I’m saying.”

                “Seriously Mark…”

                “Hyuck, if people know that you know, you could get hurt.”

                “So it’s dangerous. Your job is dangerous.”

                “I am trained for it.”

                “Okay, fine. Just answer me this.” Donghyuck wringed water out of the shirt as he prepared to toss them in the dryer. “That kiss. Did you really want it or where you looking for an excuse?”

                “Both.”

                Donghyuck stared at Mark. He watched Mark wipe off some sweat and blood off his neck. His eyes followed a trail down his neck, to his chest, his abdomen, and even…

                “The least you could do is pop this in the washing machine.” Donghyuck handed him the wet shirt.

                “I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

                “By staying alive until your next rent comes in.”

                Mark laughed at that, and the façade that he originally had with a gun in his hand faded, leaving behind Mark Lee, that cute varsity basketball player. “I’ll do that.”

                The two of them stared at each other for a bit and Donghyuck wanted so badly to just fall into Mark’s arms and kiss him again. The silence became too unbearable and Mark stepped back to go do the laundry. Donghyuck dragged his feet back to his room and plopped down on the bed, unable to feel anything except for his thumping heart and tingling lips.

*****************

                “Oh Christ he sounds hot.” Renjun grabbed a magazine from Donghyuck’s book pile and fanned himself. “Imagine. Mark Lee all sweaty, covered in blood with a gun in his hand. He drops it, rolls up the sleeves of his leather jacket and says ‘Come kiss me.’”

                “This isn’t some kind of repressed Bonnie and Clyde movie.” Donghyuck snapped at him, almost throwing his coffee at him. “This is real and it happened.”

                “Did you enjoy yourself?”

                “You’re missing the point. He came home with a GUN IN HIS HAND.”

                “Did he use tongue?”

                “That’s…I…” Donghyuck stammered, flailing his hands about. “A little but that’s not the…”

                “Was he rough on you? Did he taste like anything? Were his lips chapped?”

                “Will you please get your head out of his damn ass and PAY. ATTENTION.” Donghyuck grabbed the magazine from Renjun’s hands and slapped him. “You have got to lay off that stupid fanfiction website you are always on.”

                “It’s not my fault the world doesn’t have enough HunHan fanfictions that I need to write them myself.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “This is an outrage. The world needs more gay fluff to acquire peace.”

                “Exactly the opposite of Trump’s rhetoric.” Jeno laughed.

                “You guys, seriously.” Donghyuck buried his face in his hands, groaning as he slumped on the couch. “I’m worried now. What if Mark is some dangerous criminal on the run from the police? I have been hosting a criminal for months now!”

                “But you yourself said he wasn’t the bad guy.” Jeno said.

                “I know but he’s not telling me the whole story. How can I possibly know if he is telling me the truth? My life could be at stake here.”

                “Are you sure it’s your life that is at stake or your curiousity burning up?” Renjun asked. “You can never stand not knowing something. You always have to get up other people’s business.”

                “Yeah, if Mark doesn’t want you involved maybe you should just stay off.”

                “Uhm first of all, he didn’t say that and second of all, he should have thought of that when he started kissing me and taking his damn shirt off.”

                “Does he have abs? Is he fit?” Renjun asked.

                “I could have scrubbed all the blood off that shirt on those abs of his.”

                “Oh my god he sounds perfect.” Renjun flailed back on the couch like a limp noodle. “I should write a story about this.” He shot back up, eyes darting about as his brain formulated the next plot for his fanfiction.

                “Don’t mind him.” Jeno rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and kicked him playfully with his foot. “You should stay out of this. Seriously. Like you said, it could be dangerous. Just get over it.”

                “I can’t.”

                “Why not?”

                “Because…”

                “Oh bloody hell.” Jeno could feel a headache coming on. “What did you do?”

                “I went through his room.”

                “Please tell me that’s all you did.”

                “I found this.” Donghyuck pulled out a photograph from his back pocket. There was a photo of Mark Lee, standing at the side in a row of men. They all seemed like regular men dressed in plain clothes but there was something different about them. Their eyes shot daggers at the camera. One of them had multiple tattoos on one arm while the other dangled a cigarette from his lips, as if he couldn’t even be bothered to take it out. The man in the centre had flaming red hair and the face of a manga character.

                “Wow.”

                “I know.”

                “They look like they belong in a Fast and Furious movie.”

                “That’s not all.” Donghyuck took out a card from his pocket. The card was platinum in colour with a thin silver streak down the left side. Mark’s name was printed in black and a tiny chess logo was at the bottom.

                “This logo is familiar.” Renjun said, examining the card closely.

                “It is. That’s the logo of The Joker.”

                “Oh come on,” Jeno scoffed. “For real? The Joker is one of those high-class gentlemen’s club for rich dudes with too much money to spare.”

                “Look it up online it’s there!” Donghyuck said. “And look what’s at the back of the card.”

                “VIP access?” Renjun read. “He has VIP access to some stodgy men’s club?”

                “Why would a college kid need VIP access to a club like that?”

                “Maybe that’s their headquarters. Maybe he works there. Maybe…” Renjun gasped, clutching Jeno’s arm. “Maybe Mark is playing sugar baby to some rich man with homosexual fantasies.”

                “You seriously need to stop reading fanfiction.” Jeno groaned.

                “He can’t be…” a random flash of Mark walking into the men’s club and being hugged by an older man passed through his eyes and he had to almost bang his head against the wall to remove it. “No, no, he’s not a sugar baby.”

                “How do you know?” Renjun pouted.

                “Sugar babies don’t carry guns.” Jeno said.

                “He could be a secret agent undercover as a sugar baby.”

                “This isn’t some weird James Bond novel. This is real. He has a gun, a job that requires him to use guns and questionable entries to places where rich and powerful men hang out and a gang that looks like the Korean version of Ocean’s 11.” Donghyuck said. “What should I do?”

                For a few minutes, no one could answer that question. Donghyuck fiddled with the card in his hand. Renjun bit his lip while Jeno stared at his fingernails.

                “Are you attracted to him?” Jeno asked.

                “I guess.” _After a kiss like that who wouldn’t be?_

                “Then you really are fucked.” Jeno laughed. “Who knew you would fall for a mobster that lives in your apartment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as if it ain't bad enough that boss and baby don't stop slayed me, now nct dream is trying to attack me, though i have to say their most recent teaser is providing lots of inspiration for this fic if you know what I mean XD


	3. Donghyuck and His Big Fat Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck trails Mark and finds himself in trouble, thanks to his inability to shut up.

                “Mark?”

                Donghyuck woke up in the middle of the night, again to the sound of rustling feet. Then, a thud. Then, pin drop silence.

                “Mark?”

                Donghyuck made his way from his room and went into the hall. It was pitch black and the window was open. A body was slumped under it, head tilted to the left.

                “Mark?” Donghyuck’s voice shivered as he inched closer to the body. His fingers shook as he touched his head. His fingertips ran alongside his face as he felt something wet.

                _Blood._

                Donghyuck screamed.

******************

                “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Donghyuck jolted himself awake, beads of sweat on his forehead. He kicked his blanket away and touched his face, slapping himself to ensure he was actually awake. “Oh god. Oh god.”

                _It was a dream. All of it was just a dream._

                Donghyuck opened his door and tip-toed to Mark’s room. He had no idea if Mark was actually inside, but it wouldn’t hurt to find out. He opened the door slowly and through the light from the open window outside, he could see Mark lying inside, tucked away and off to his own dream land.

                A sense of relief washed over Donghyuck to know that it was just a nightmare, but what happened felt so real, so raw. Almost as if it wasn’t a dream, it was something waiting to happen instead. His fingers were still shaking, his heart still pumping.

                Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to close the door. Instead, he watched Mark breathe for a few more minutes, as if to make sure he really was alive.

******************

                “Tell me, do you think Professor Kim would like it if I submitted this instead of this?” Renjun asked Jeno, pointing to some of his drawings on his laptop.

                “I think he would prefer that one.” Jeno said. “Not that it matters. Anything you do is perfect.”

                “It’s not.” Renjun sighed.

                “Yes it is.” Jeno grinned, snuggling his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck. The three of them including Donghyuck were hanging out on the steps of the main campus building, waiting for another friend Jaemin to join them for a movie. Donghyuck had his earbuds plugged in, listening to music while he read his textbook. Suddenly, Renjun shoved him, causing him to nearly lose his balance and fall off.

                “What are you…”

                “Look it’s Mark!” Renjun pointed to a corner. Mark was facing someone or something that was tucked away behind one of the pillars. From the way Mark’s face scrunched up, he clearly wasn’t having a good conversation.

                “Who is he talking to?”

                “I don’t know, I can’t see a thing.”

                Mark started yelling, or at least it seemed like he started yelling. His hands were raised, and his face was tense. He said one last word or sentence or whatever and turned to walk away. The figure he was talking to emerged from behind the pillar. It was Jinyoung, and he had given Mark the middle finger before storming away himself.

                “What’s up between the two of them?”

                “It’s Jinyoung.” Donghyuck scoffed. “No one can get along with that douchebag, even Mr. All-The-Saints himself Mark Lee.”

                “Where do you think he’s going now?”

                The group watched as Mark walked towards the end of the campus to where the parking lots were. Mark walked over to where a black car with tinted windows parked. He knocked on the window, said something and he got in the car.

                “Guys you go see the movie yourself okay?” Donghyuck pulled out his earbuds and got on his bicycle.

                “Where are you going?”

                “I’ll text you.”

                “Donghyuck wait!!!” Donghyuck didn’t hear a word as he started off on his bike, whirling past Jaemin who stared at him in shock and confusion. The black car Mark was in drove out of the campus grounds and onto the main road. Donghyuck had to be careful not to be noticed as he followed him. If Mark knew, or anybody else aside from Mark knew what he was doing, he could be in trouble.

                So why do it? Who knows? Donghyuck wasn’t exactly the ‘think-first’ kind of person. He was more of the ‘do-first-and-explain-later’ person.

                Donghyuck followed Mark to, of all places, a library. It was a private library, owned by some well-known politician with too much money and was trying to show it off. Donghyuck parked his bicycle a block away from the library and followed him in.

                He had never been inside this library before, which is a shame because this library would have put his old campus library to shame. Beautiful high ceilings with glass panels and white walls. Stacks and stacks of books arranged by category in alphabetical order.

                _This would be absolutely hilarious if Mark came here to study._

                Mark picked up a book and started sitting down to read. Donghyuck grabbed a book, whatever book, and sat down a few tables away to read. 15 minutes had passed and nothing, until someone came to sit opposite Mark.

                _Hang on a minute. I know that man._

                The man was wearing a camo jacket, with the cap pulled down on his face. The many piercings on his ear was what caught Donghyuck’s attention. He knew him. He was one of the men in the photo. The two of them said nothing, although Mark did look up to acknowledge him.

                _Oh my god, am I going to be witnessing my first ever underground operation?!_

                The man wearing the jacket took his phone out to fiddle with it. Mark, seemingly bored (for obvious reasons, he was in a damn library), pushed his book aside to stand up and walk around. The man, noticing that Mark had left his seat, grabbed the book and started flipping the pages himself. He turned to Donghyuck’s direction and Donghyuck ducked back behind his book.

                _Shit._

                Donghyuck flipped the pages, reading the words that bounce off the pages with his heart still pounding fast. He looked up and now the man had closed the book.

                Mark returned and the man got up to walk away. Mark picked up the book, headed to the checkout counter and Donghyuck panicked for a few seconds.

                _Where is he going now?_

                Donghyuck left the book on the table as he tailed Mark, being very careful not to be spotted and pretended he was on the phone instead. The same black car that dropped him picked him up again and this time they headed off somewhere else.

                _BUZZZZZZ_

_From: IAMJAEMIN_

_For Pete’s sake Donghyuck don’t get yourself in trouble._

                Donghyuck didn’t even bother to open the chat. He tucked his phone in his pocket as he climbed on his bike.

******************

                “Excuse me.”

                “What?” Donghyuck said, plucking out an earbud while chewing on a piece of gum.

                “No loitering on club grounds.” The overly-muscular bouncer said. The words ‘The Joker’ was printed in dark ebony, decorating the walls of the club entrance. Mark had shown his card to the bouncer, who simply nodded and let him in. Donghyuck had no access but that didn’t stop him from trying to peek his way into the windows.

                “I’m waiting for my father.”

                “Your father?” the bouncer raised an eyebrow. “And who is he?”

                “Prince Lee Donghae the second.”

                “Prince what?”

                “You didn’t know there was a royal in your club?” Donghyuck gasped. “I am appalled, and from now on you better call me your royal highness.”

                “There is no royalty in this club.”

                “There must be a mistake.” Donghyuck scratched the back of his head. “I was told to meet my father in one of the best gentlemen’s club in Seoul.”

                “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

                “Isn’t that terrible?” Donghyuck shook his head. “A bouncer working here but has no idea who he is serving. What a shame. Are you new?”

                “I’m not. I’ve been working here for years.”

                “Then you must know this area very well.”

                “Yes I do.”

                “Tell me then,” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes into slits, watching the bouncer’s face carefully. “Does my father come here or not?”

                “I don’t know of any Prince Lee Donghae.”

                “Then who does come here?”

                “Politicians. CEO’s. Celebrities.” The bouncer shrugged.

                “And what do they do?”

                “It’s a gentlemen’s club. What do you think they do?”

                “Drink, eat, gossip.” Donghyuck turned as he walked around, with his hands tucked behind him. “I heard rumours about showgirls and beautiful women inside.”

                “You can believe what you want to believe.”

                “What about drugs?”

                “I’m not authorised to answer that question.”

                “But you’re not denying it.”

                The bouncer shook his head, trying to say that he didn’t want to answer the question but Donghyuck knew that he just caught him, hook, line and sinker. “How about that kid that just went in?”

                “What kid?”

                “Oh come on.” Donghyuck scoffed. “The one who has a VIP card but doesn’t look like he belongs to any of this. What’s his stake in all of this? Busboy? Sugar baby?”

                “I’m not telling you anything.”

                “Tsk,” Donghyuck shook his head. “I guess that’s because you don’t know. You can’t even tell me if my father is inside.”

                Donghyuck turned around, his back facing the bouncer as he rocked on his heels. _3,2,1._

                “He’s with the boss.”

                _Bingo._

                “Who’s the boss?”

                “Mr. Lee.”

                “Which Mr. Lee?”

                “Mr. Lee Taeyong.”

                “So he owns this place? Okay, maybe you can let me in and I can ask him where my father is.”

                “No can do…your highness.” The bouncer stopped him. “If I see him, shall I let you know he’s here?”

                “Forget it.” Donghyuck scoffed. “I’m done. I’ll just see him back at the palace later. What does he do?”

                “He’s the owner of the club. What else do you want to know?”

                “The boy, not the owner.”

                “Whatever the owner asks him to.”

                “You mean delivering stuff and waiting tables?”

                “You shouldn’t be here Your Highness.” The bouncer said. “If someone finds out that you are here you could be in trouble.”

                “This place has _that_ kind of reputation huh?” Donghyuck grinned to himself. “Fine. I know when I’m not wanted.” He turned around to put his earbuds back in, skipping away as he walked. He turned the corner and he nearly fell down to the ground, his knees weak from adrenaline and his heart pouncing in his rib cage.

                _Lee Taeyong huh?_

                Donghyuck climbed on his bicycle and pedalled as hard as he could.

******************

                “Here’s your pay for this week.” Taeil handed Donghyuck a thick envelope as the café closed up for the day. “You’ve done good work this week.”

                “Thanks.” Donghyuck mumbled absent-mindedly, his fingers dancing away on the keyboard of his laptop. “Hyung, do you know anything about a Mr. Lee Taeyong?”

                “No,” Taeil shook his head. “Never heard of him.”

                “Great.” Donghyuck sighed. “Because there are about 7,000 Lee Taeyongs in South Korea alone.”

                “Why are you looking for one?”

                “No reason.” Donghyuck shut his laptop. “Just heard the name somewhere and was curious.”

                A sharp knock came on the door and the look on Taeil’s face went from peace to panic. “Quick! Grab the money and get out of here!”

                “Wait! What’s going…” Donghyuck didn’t have time to answer as he grabbed his laptop, stuffed the money into his backpack and was pushed out of the back door via the kitchen. “Hyung, what’s going on?”

                “I missed a payment, and now they are looking for compensation.”

                “I’ll go call the police.”

                “Just go home Donghyuck.”

                “Hyung…”

                “Go.” Taeil cradled Donghyuck’s face. “I can handle this. Go. Now.”

                Donghyuck didn’t know what else to do. He ran around the building to his bicycle and pedalled away. He made a U-turn behind one of the buildings and cycled past the café. The street bullies had already left the café with wads of dollar bills in their hands. Donghyuck gripped his bicycle handle in anger. He recognized those bills. Those were all they made in a week.

                One of the men laughed and patted Taeil on the back. Taeil was so forlorn and despondent he didn’t even have the energy to stand. He just slumped down in his chair and watched the men walk away. Donghyuck cycled away as fast as he could, the wind smacking his face as his palms burned from gripping the handle so hard.

                It wasn’t just the bullies that made him mad. It was also the fact that Taeil had given up, or he couldn’t fight. It was also because Donghyuck couldn’t and didn’t do anything. It made him feel weak and helpless. Taeil was a good man, who didn’t deserve this at all.

                As Donghyuck cycled back to his dorm, he didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching him from a distance.

******************

_IAMJAEMIN: You could have waited for us to give you a ride to class. The bus is uncomfortable and cramped._

_HYUCKIEBOI: No thanks, I’m not in the mood._

_IAMJAEMIN: What’s wrong? Is everything okay?_

_MOOMINFTW: How did stalking Mark go?_

_HYUCKIEBOI: Uh to answer Jaemin, it’s fine but we’re all going to hell and to answer Renjun, I WAS NOT STALKING HIM._

_MOOMINFTW: Then what were you doing yesterday?_

_HYUCKIEBOI: I got lost._

_JENOLEE: In where, Mars?_

_HYUCKIEBOI: It’s complicated._

_IAMJAEMIN: Did Taeil’s bullies show up again?_

_HYUCKIEBOI: They did. Took everything we made and more. I think they hurt Taeil hyung too._

_JENOLEE: Shit Hyuck. This is the pits._

_HYUCKIEBOI: I am just so mad. I can’t do anything and neither can Taeil. If this keeps up I’ll lose my job and Taeil will lose his café._

_MOOMINFTW: Tell us more when we see each other for lunch._

                The bus wasn’t exactly the best ride to campus but Donghyuck didn’t feel like bunking in with his loud friends. The bus rode into campus and the students started to get off. Donghyuck waited for his turn but just before his turn, the bus door slammed shut in front of him.

                “Woah hey, what the…”

                “You’re not going anywhere kid.” The bus driver pulled off his cap and Donghyuck felt all the blood go south.

_Holy shit._

                “You’re not Mrs Shim.”

                “Of course not.” The driver scoffed. “Take a seat.”

                “Let me off this bus.”

                “I said, take a seat.”

                “You can’t do this to me, it’s kidnapping.”

                “Really?” the driver made a sharp turn at the campus exit and Donghyuck lost his balance, falling sideways and plopping down on the bus seat.

                “Better to be kidnapped by professionals eh?” another man came from behind Donghyuck, beaming widely to show his perfect teeth. Another man from the back of the bus was wearing a black top underneath a grey jacket. Honestly, he was far too handsome to be a member of some underground gang but Donghyuck was still in pain after being tossed on his side to care.

                “Who are you?”

                “Me?!” Donghyuck snapped. “Who the fuck are you, and what kind of balls do you think you have by trying to kidnap me?!”

                “Don’t play dumb with us kid.” The driver had now taken off the ugly, baggy uniform, revealing a tattered old singlet underneath and a crawling snake tattoo on his left bicep. From the way he pronounced his words, Donghyuck was inclined to believe he wasn’t Korean. “You followed us yesterday. You know who we are.”

                _Shit._

                “Why, because we just so happen to be on the same road?” Donghyuck scoffed. “Please don’t flatter yourself. As if you guys are that important.”

                The two men actually stared at each other in disbelief before laughing to themselves. Donghyuck was almost about to pee in his own pants but he kept his façade.

                “You think you are so smart huh? Some college kid with wise cracks about everything.” The man in the jacket now stood up (that’s when Donghyuck realized just how tall he was), placing both arms on the seats behind and in front of Donghyuck, trapping him between the aisle and window. “Tell us. Did Monkey send you?”

                “Who?”

                “Monkey.”

                “Who?”

                “MON. KEY.” The jacket man yelled. “Gosh kid what are you deaf…”

                “I’m not deaf!” Donghyuck snapped, rubbing his ear. “I just have no idea why an ape would be sending me to spy on you!”

                “So you have no idea who Monkey is?”

                “Sure I do. He’s covered in fur and lives in the zoo eating peanuts in his spare time. Kind of looks like my Uncle Joonmyun.”

                “Listen here smartass.” Donghyuck winced as he looked to his right and a knife was drawn and stabbed into the bus seat. “If you don’t start answering our questions someone here is going to be in trouble.”

                “You’re going to slice me with a knife?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I’m shocked. How novel of you. What happened to your guns? Did you lose them or did daddy lock them away for punishment?”

                “Why this little…”

                “STOP!!” Donghyuck had his eyes shut from the commotion and when he opened them, he saw Mark standing at the bus entrance, breaking down the door and rushing in. “Leave him alone.”

                “Get out of here Mark.” The driver growled.

                “He’s innocent!”

                “This little asshole was following us yesterday. He could be a spy from their side.”

                “I can vouch for him. He’s my flatmate.”

                “Doesn’t matter.”

                “Hyung, please.” Mark put a hand on the driver’s shoulder. “Leave him alone.”

                The two of them pondered for a little while. The driver drew back his knife while the other walked backed off.

                “It’s your funeral.”

                “I can handle this.”

                “This son of a bitch said…” the driver pointed the knife at Donghyuck.

                “Yuta hyung please.” Mark grabbed the knife with his bare hand. He pulled the knife out and folded it back in, returning the knife to him. “I’ve got this.”

                The driver, now named Yuta, made a clicking noise with his tongue and went back to the front of the bus. “Jaehyun hyung.” Mark called the other. The handsome man with the jacket simply sighed as he stepped back, taking a seat a few rows behind them. Mark plopped down next to Donghyuck as the bus’s engine revved to life.

                “NCT U campus everybody.” Yuta announced, opening the bus doors as they returned to campus. “Sorry for the delay.”

                “Fuck.” Donghyuck cursed under his breath.

                “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Mark asked, not moving from his seat.

                “No.” Donghyuck shook his head.

                “You shouldn’t be following me.”

                “Does Taeyong know?”

                Mark doesn’t need to answer. The stiffened expression and mild panic in his eyes gave it away.

                “I told you to stay away.”

                “So I’m not good with instructions. What are you going to do, kill me?”

                “No.” Mark bit his lip, tightening his jaw. “You know too much now.”

                “Do I?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows. “I know you are an underground gang member with a boss named Taeyong and two keepers, one Japanese and the other looks like he should be selling loaves of bread in his underwear.” He gestured. “I don’t exactly know enough to write a thesis.”

                “Hyuck, if you value your life, you will stay away. You could have gotten yourself into some serious trouble.”

                “What does it matter to you if I do?”

                “Of course it matters!” Mark said. “It…” he lowered his voice as if he was afraid of being overheard. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

                Donghyuck turned to his left and found Mark’s face an inch from his. Just a little more to the left, and their lips would meet. Mark, beautiful, handsome Mark, with his almost flawless skin (Donghyuck will pretend he didn’t notice the acne around the side of his face), pretty eyes and soft hair. He remembered the kiss they shared a few nights ago and suddenly the air became hot and sticky.

                Donghyuck reached up to touch Mark’s face. Mark’s eyes fluttered close at the touch as they pressed their foreheads against each other. He could smell the mint from Donghyuck’s toothpaste still lingering in his breath. Mark pressed his nose against Donghyuck’s, lips so close to his skin he could practically taste them. He felt the little hairs on Donghyuck’s skin against his lips as he dragged them down, moving towards….

                “Are you two done? I do have to return this bus you know.” Yuta groaned, leaning against the horn. The sound shocked the two teenagers so much they almost fell out of their seat. “Mrs Shim may look harmless, but I don’t want to know what she means when she said she was the Master of the Wok.”

                “I’ll explain all of this to you one day.” Mark said, escorting Donghyuck off the bus.

                “Aren’t you coming to class?”

                “Later. I have some business to take care of.”

                “Okay.” Donghyuck nodded. He turned around to walk to class, but not before being grabbed by the arm and reeled back into Mark’s embrace. Mark grabbed a fistful of Donghyuck’s hair and kissed him, the other feeling completely helpless in his arms, legs and knees rendered to limp noodles.

                “I don’t need an excuse for this one.” Mark said as they parted for air. “I just really wanted to kiss you.”

                Donghyuck watched Mark get on the bus. Yuta rolled his eyes at the two of them and drove off. Donghyuck turned to face the campus building and saw that there were some eyes trained on him, wondering who and what the hell happened. Mark’s kiss burned on his lips like a small flame and he could still feel his heart pounding. A heat warmed his cheeks and a smile unknowingly decorated his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else barely breathing over nct? Because I feel like I need to be on a respirator.
> 
> And thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos!!! Love you guys so much!


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck learns the truth behind Mark's involvement. Donghyuck's mouth gets him in trouble again, and this time it may cost him his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lots of swearing. Like seriously. and some depictions of violence

Donghyuck could not stop thinking about Mark. Literally. He really couldn’t stop thinking about him. He didn’t hear a word any of his professors said, completely ignored Renjun and Jaemin squabbling about something and he almost walked into a door because he was too preoccupied with thinking about how Mark smelt like gasoline, cigarettes and honey. How Mark’s muscles tensed against his when he held him in his arms. How Mark stared at his gangster brothers when they almost hurt him. How…

                “We’re walking you home today.”

                “What? Why?” Donghyuck asked as Renjun grabbed one arm and Jaemin grabbed the other.

                “Because if you don’t you’re going to walk into heavy traffic and be hit by a car.” Jeno said. “You almost walked into the girl’s bathroom today.”

                “Honest mistake. Could have happened to anyone.”

                “Is everything okay?” Jaemin asked. “You haven’t been responding to any of us at all today. You look like you’re watching a movie in your head and we’re all just white noise.”

                _Movie huh?_ Funny how Jaemin mentioned that, because he did feel like everything was a movie. The way Mark rushed on the bus to save him from being tortured from his gang members. Following him to the library and to the club. When he appeared all bloody with a gun in his hand. The two times he kissed him. If this was an animated cartoon there would be fireworks, trumpets, bells and a giant bear banging the cymbals while their lips touched.

                “Donghyuck?”

                “Huh?”

                “Forget it, you’re obviously not in it with us today.” Renjun sighed. “And I bet it’s Mark.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

                “He’s not even denying it.” Jeno giggled. “We must be right.”

                “He kissed me. Again.”

                Renjun lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. “Tell me everything this time. Was it slow or rough? Did his hands wrap around your waist or were they in your hair?”

                “Renjun, stop it!” Jeno pried him away. “You can’t keep using us as material for your gay fanfiction.”

                “Excuse me but last I check we are gay so,” Renjun shrugged. “Art imitates life okay?” he muttered under his breath, side-eyeing Jeno. “If only you knew how many poems I wrote about us.”

                “I know.” Jeno teased, sneaking a kiss on the back of Renjun’s neck.

                “I can go home by myself guys.”

                “Sure you can.” Jaemin smiled, letting Donghyuck go. They watched him walk down the road for a few minutes. “Home is that way.” He called after him, his thumb pointing in the opposite direction of where Donghyuck was walking.

                “Oh. Right.” Donghyuck turned around and walked straight ahead, hiding his face to shield his embarrassment. “Just a simple mistake.”

**********************

                “Nice of you to come home.”

                “Nice of you to stay up.”

                “I have an assignment tomorrow-holy shit.” Donghyuck dropped his pen from between his fingers. “What happened to you?”

                “Bad fight.” Mark winced as he removed his gun holster strap and placed it on the table. His hair was an absolute mess (but it was also a hot kind of mess, like how?!) his shirt was dirty, so he must have been rolling around in dirt, but what caught Donghyuck’s attention was not the dirt or the mud, but the nasty bleeding lip he had.

                “Your lip. How did you get that?”

                “Oh?” Mark touched his lip to find blood on his fingertips. “Must have been the uppercut. One of them throws a mean punch.”

                “I hope you broke his nose.”

                “She.” Mark scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

                “Damn.” Donghyuck laughed, looking for a medicine box in the kitchen. “Bitch sure knew what she was doing.”

                “I’m fine Donghyuck.” Mark said when he saw the other take out some cotton wool and iodine.

                “Nonsense. You’re bleeding.” Donghyuck slapped his hands away. “Besides I don’t kiss people with blood all over them. Makes me feel like a vampire.”

                The sting from the wet cotton bud sent shivers down Mark’s spine, but to be honest Mark wasn’t sure if it was the cotton bud or the touch from Donghyuck’s fingertips as he cradled Mark’s face.

                “Don’t you guys have a healer or something?”

                “We do.” Mark said. “But I’m sure Kun is overloaded with patients now. We all walked away with some sort of injury.”

                “And your opponent?”

                “I think we hit them pretty hard.”

                “Uh huh.” Donghyuck nodded, getting some ointment on the wool. “And what started this fight? Trade deal gone wrong?”

                “It’s complicated.” Mark sighed. “They have been at war with us for some time. Recently they have been crossing boundaries and disrupting the peace we keep on our side.”

                “Does this have anything to do with the kiss you made me give you? Not that I did because you kissed me first.”

                “Yeah but you kissed me back.” Mark smirked. “I could have stopped but you tasted too good to stop.”

                Donghyuck smacked Mark’s chest and the other groaned in pain. That didn’t do anything to remove the grin on his face whatsoever.

                “No one suspects two teenagers making out. It was the perfect cover.” Mark explained.

                “Unless they were perverts who get a kick out watching people make out.”

                “Or the other way around.”

                “I thought those only existed in porn movies.”

                “You’d be surprised.” Mark laughed. “I have a brother who doesn’t wear a shirt on purpose.”

                “What do your parents say?”

                “Nothing.” Mark bit his lip. “They can’t anyways.”

                “Why not?”

                Mark didn’t answer and immediately Donghyuck knew he had hit a sensitive spot. “I am so sorry.”

                “It was a long time ago.”

                “How long?”

                “When I was 10, back in Canada.” Mark said. “Boat accident.”

                “How did you end up here?”

                “I was sent to live with my guardian here in Seoul. Big mistake. My guardian was a 43-year-old drunkard with no real job and who beats his wife for fun. I ran away after a couple of weeks and lived on the streets, shifting from shelter to shelter.”

                “That’s terrible.” Donghyuck finished up his dressing, patting Mark’s face gently.

                “Then one day, Taeyong found me.” Mark smiled upon the memory. “He took me in and said ‘Let me give you a home.’”

                “He saved you.”

                “He did more than that. He raised me. Gave me a home, a family, education and taught me everything I know now.”

                “And in return, you work for him?”

                “I went on my first drug delivery when I was 12. I led my first raid when I was 16 and I killed my first man a few days later.”

                “Fuck.” Donghyuck cursed, wincing a little. “That sounds…”

                “Scary?”

                _Hot but sure, scary._

                “In my defence, the dead man deserved it.”

                “He did?”

                “Sure, he was beating my aunt and little cousin.” Mark brushed his hands nonchalantly.

                “Where’s the body?”

                “Han River.”

                “And how many bodies are in there?”

                “You don’t want to know.”

                “Fair enough.” Donghyuck shrugged. “Okay, I’m done with your lip. Anywhere else you got hurt?”

                “No.”

                “You sure? Your arms? Under your shirt?”

                “If you wanted me to take off my shirt all you have to do is ask.”

                “Sure, if there was anything underneath that worth seeing.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, pushing Mark’s chest lightly.

                “That’s not what you were thinking when you saw me shirtless the first time.”

                “Is this the thanks I get for healing you?” Donghyuck huffed.

                “I could kiss you.”

                Donghyuck folded his arms and stepped back. They looked at each other for a few seconds. “What are you waiting for? A ticket?”

                Mark laughed at that, his eyes crinkling into a thin line and his mouth wide open. He took Donghyuck in his arms but just before he kissed him, Donghyuck tucked his hands underneath his shirt and pulled the dirty material off.

                “I’m not kissing anybody that looks like he rolled around in a mud bath.”

Mark could have complained, and he was honestly close to doing so. He didn’t care if he was fucking naked, all he wanted was to kiss him. He didn’t even bother to go to his room to get a clean shirt, he just pulled his jacket from the closet, slipped it on, zipped it up and shut Donghyuck’s lips once and for all. Donghyuck could taste the medicine he left on Mark’s lip but fuck it because kissing Mark was just too good to pass up. Donghyuck wrapped himself in his arms, feeling Mark’s muscles bulging under the very thin jacket and his hands in his hair.

                “Shit.” He mumbled as they parted for air. “I messed up the dressing.”

                “I heard saliva is a natural blood coagulant.” Mark grinned. “If anything, I think we should keep kissing.”

                “Did Taeyong teach you to be this flirty?”

                “No, that’s Johnny.” Mark said. “He’s second-in-command, and a flirting machine. He could charm the birds from the trees and the fish from the sea.”

                “Does that get him in trouble sometimes?”

                “Are you kidding? That’s how he got to be second-in-command.” Mark laughed.

                “I have a question.” Donghyuck said, pulling away slightly from Mark but never leaving his embrace.

                “Yeah?”

                “Do you guys go around collecting extortion fees from businesses?”

                “Extortion fees?” Mark raised an eyebrow in confusion. “No. Never.”

                “Because there’s this guy I work with.” Donghyuck sighed, his heart aching at the thought of Taeil. “He keeps paying these exorbitant fees or else they will ruin his business, but if he pays them he’ll be out of business soon anyways.”

                “That’s terrible.” Mark said. “Taeyong always said breaking the law was one thing, but never at the expense of innocent civilians.”

                “Then what is it you guys do?”

                “Drugs, alcohol, private investigators, pornography, not child pornography. Never.” Mark said. “And assassination. But even that goes through thorough background checks.”

                “You would never kill someone who was innocent?”

                “I don’t even draw my gun out. First that is.” Mark said. “We have a very strict rule on that, except for the assassins.”

                “But you have used them.”

                “When it’s inevitable.”

                “I’m not sure whether I feel safer or freaked out knowing that. And I’m not sure if there was such a thing as a ‘good gangster’.”

                “I know it’s not something everybody can accept. It’s strange, I know.” Mark said. “And I don’t expect you to either, but you wanted to know the truth, and I figured once you do, you could make a decision on what to do next.”

                “Decision? Like what?”

                “I don’t know. Throw me out maybe. I know a lot of people who do not want to be acquainted with gangsters.”

                “No way.” Donghyuck shook his head. “I’m not going to do that. Plus, if I toss you out, where am I going to get the money for the rent? No one else will want to rent this if they can’t afford it.”

                “I’m touched.” Mark smirked, putting a hand on his chest in sarcasm. “And here I thought you actually liked me and it wasn’t about the money.”

                “Are you sure you were raised by a gang?” the two of them laughed for a long time. In Donghyuck’s quiet kitchen, late at night, with only a few lights on and the sound of the refridgerator whirring.

                “How did you know your friends were looking for me today?” Donghyuck asked.

                “It was Sicheng who told me.” Mark said, as if Donghyuck would know who Sicheng was. “He said Yuta and Jaehyun were off to look for someone in my campus. That meant it had to be you, because we saw you trailing us yesterday.”

                “You saw me?”

                “You weren’t that inconspicuous.”

                “It was the bike wasn’t it?” Donghyuck sighed.

                “How did you find out about Taeyong?”

                “I talked to The Joker bouncer. Big man, small brains. It was easy.”

                “You know you almost ticked Yuta off this morning.” Mark grinned. “Another word from you and he would have sliced you open.”

                “I figured that. That’s my defence mechanism. I keep bull-shitting until the other person either loses their minds or kills me. Either way it all ends.”

                “You seem to have a flair for attracting trouble.”

                “Maybe that’s why I’m attracted to you.” Donghyuck slapped himself when he realized what he had just let slip from his mouth. Mark grinned at him teasingly.

                “So you do think I’m hot.”

                “Don’t be so proud of yourself. I was nearly turned into Japanese sushi this morning because of you.”

                “But I saved you.”

                “La dee lah whatever.” Donghyuck waved his hand carelessly and Mark laughed. He let Mark pepper kisses down the side of his neck, tipping his head back to allow the other more access to his beautiful sun-kissed skin. He moaned a little when he felt Mark’s teeth sink into a particularly sensitive spot just under his ear.

                “You may be a big shot gangster and all,” Donghyuck breathed weakly, almost moaning at the sensation. “But you haven’t stopped touching me since you arrive home. I think you’re pretty attracted to me too.”

                “You mean it wasn’t obvious all this time?” Mark teased, sneaking his hands under Donghyuck’s shirt, caressing the skin underneath around his hips. The warmth from Mark’s hands on his cold skin made Donghyuck shiver as he clung onto Mark for support.

                “You are making it so hard for me to not pin you to the couch and suck your tongue out.” Mark breathed into his ear, his fingers holding the hems of Donghyuck’s shirt, fingers sneaking up. Up. Up.

                “And somehow nothing is stopping you.” Donghyuck grinned, slipping his fingers onto the top of Mark’s jacket zipper and pulling it down. Down. Down. Down.

**********************

                Donghyuck was floating on air when he arrived in class. His steps were lighter, his lips seemed to curve upwards permanently and he even looked like he could glow in the dark. Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno all gave him a knowing smile when he entered class skipping lightly on his heels.

                “Good morning!”

                “Looks like someone is happy.” Jeno grinned. “I guess Mark Lee has some moves huh?”

                “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out innocently. “We didn’t do anything suspicious.”

                “Uh huh, so you can’t explain that black and blue necktie in the shape of China on your neck?” Jaemin laughed as Donghyuck covered his neck self-consciously, trying not to blush.

                “Shut up.”

                “Tell us what happened.” Renjun said, clapping his hands excitedly.

                “I can’t.”

                “Why not?” Renjun pouted.

                “I just don’t want to.”

                “Oh come on don’t be a party pooper.”

                “Hey guys.” Jaemin pointed towards the door with his pen. Yeri was walking in wearing large Jackie-O sunglasses. Donghyuck giggled at the sight and walked over to where she was sitting.

                “What’s up First Lady?”

                “I happen to be very stylish, okay?” Yeri pouted.

                “You’re indoors now. You can take them off.”

                “Can’t.”

                “Why not?”

                “These glasses are expensive.”

                “I’m surprised you can even see anything through those things. Might as well be trying to read with binoculars backwards.”

                “Shut up Hyuck.”

                “What’s wrong? Are you hiding something?”

                “No.”

                Donghyuck pulled the sunglasses down slowly. He pulled them only halfway, but Donghyuck could see a black left eye. He casually pulled the glasses back up and looked around carefully, knowing that the last thing Yeri needed was attention.

                “Did he beat you?”

                “No.”

                “Then what?”

                “I fell down a flight of stairs.”

                “Then what did you do, smash your face into one of the steps?” Donghyuck growled, his tone dripping with bitterness and sarcasm.

                “Maybe I did.”

                “Yeri, stop making excuses for that dipshit. He beat you.”

                “It was an accident.”

                “Oh so his fist accidentally met your eye?”

                “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have yelled at him.”

                “You know you would make a lousy shooter. You keep missing me with bullshit.”

                “Stop it Hyuck.”

                “Hey!! HEY!!!” Donghyuck suddenly got up from his seat and rushed out of class. He ran down the hall to grab someone’s collar. Yeri ran after Donghyuck, terrified about what he would do, and when the man turned around after being yanked by Donghyuck, her fears were coming true.

                Oh she wasn’t scared for Jinyoung.

                She was scared for Donghyuck.

                “Looking for something faggot?” Jinyoung spat back, one hand tucked into his jeans pocket while chewing on gum.

                “Yeah, your sense of decency.” Donghyuck snapped. “What did you do to her?”

                “Who?”

                “Yeri.”

                “Fucked her.”

                “I didn’t know sex involved a black eye.”

                “Stay out of this faggot.” Jinyoung threatened, poking Donghyuck in the chest. “It’s none of your business.”

                “Yeri is my friend and you hurt her, you fucking piece of shit.” Donghyuck yelled, chasing after Jinyoung. “You owe her an apology.”

                “You can’t tell me what to do. No one tells me what to do.”

                “That’s sad. You must have been an angel of a child to your mama when you were a kid.”

                “Are you looking for a fight?” Jinyoung growled, spitting out his gum and cracking his knuckles. By this time people were surrounding the two of them and Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun had just arrived at the scene. They tried stepping closer to them but Donghyuck gave them the motion to stay. Yeri was hiding behind her hands, shivering in fear.

                “No, but you certainly are.” Donghyuck pushed him. “In fact, that’s all you are good at isn’t it?”

                “Hyuck…” Yeri called weakly.

                “You are a fucking asshole trying to act like some big shot gangster. You treat Yeri like trash and circle her like a guard dog because you know deep down inside you don’t deserve her.”

                “Hyuck no…”

                “You know that there are tons of men lining up for your girl, and any single one of them would treat her better, even this faggot right here!” Donghyuck slapped his own chest, watching Jinyoung turn red in the face. “You don’t have anything. You don’t have brains, money, so you torture those who do, because you can’t fucking stand that they have what you don’t! You bully her into loving you because you know no one else will!!”

                “Donghyuck please!!!” Yeri sobbed.

                “You hear that?” Donghyuck said, grinning evilly. “Whose name is she calling? Mine. Even in a place like this, she’s not calling for you. She’s calling for me. The faggot.”

                That made Jinyoung lose his mind. He lunged at Donghyuck and Yeri screamed. Donghyuck felt Jinyoung’s hands wrap around his neck and he struggled to get him off him. He kicked the back of Jinyoung’s head and managed to quickly roll out from under him. Before he could get up, Jinyoung pulled his hair and punched him in the face.

                “I’m going to fucking kill you.” Jinyoung growled. “And then…” his eyes scanned the crowd for Yeri. Yeri had hid herself from his sight, and just as he was distracted while looking for her, Donghyuck threw a mean punch and knocked him off his feet.

                “You fucking…” Jinyoung grabbed Donghyuck and pushed him against the floor. He punched him once, twice, thrice and just as Donghyuck braced for all of his teeth to be knocked out, a huge force knocked Jinyoung off him.

                “What the…” Donghyuck could barely open his eyes when he saw Mark, face to face with Jinyoung and kicking him in the face. There was a look in Mark’s eyes that Donghyuck had never seen before. Pure, unadulterated anger. Mark was stronger and faster than Jinyoung, and he easily knocked the bully off his feet.

                “Yeri…Yeri…” Donghyuck ran out to look for his friend, who was cowering behind one of the campus pillars. “Yeri, you’ve got to get out of here. He’ll kill you. This beating was just Round 1.”

                “Hyuck…” Yeri sobbed. “God I’m scared.”

                “Call the police. Now.” Donghyuck grabbed her off her feet and they ran. Yeri immediately found her circle of friends rushing to help her and they whisked her away inside for safety.

                “Lee Donghyuck!”

                “Fuck.” Donghyuck cursed and ran when he heard Jinyoung calling his name. He ran and ran, all around the main campus building and back to one of the research labs at the end of the land. His legs were weak and tired. He hadn’t fully recovered from earlier and Jinyoung was indeed much faster. He was tackled to the ground and two hands wrapped around his throat.

                “Let him go.” Mark threatened.

                “Or what huh?” Jinyoung placed Donghyuck in a headlock and he screamed in pain, tears welling in his eyes as his throat ached for air. “What’chu going to do to me big boy?”

                Donghyuck heard a cocking sound and he opened his sore eyes. Right then, he saw the barrel of a gun staring straight at him.

                “I will kill you if you hurt him.”

                “No you wouldn’t.” Jinyoung laughed. “No you wouldn’t. You’re Pussy Mark Lee. Pussy Mark Lee never fires his gun.”

                Donghyuck heard another cocking sound and every single blood cell in his body vacated their premises and went straight to his feet. It was bad enough that Jinyoung was holding him captive and nearly crushing his jaw, but the gun. The gun that Mark never fired willingly. That gun was staring straight at him.

                “Don’t test me Jinyoung.” Mark said, his voice low and threatening as he inched forward.

                “I should have done this a long time ago.” Jinyoung grinned. “Should have held this faggot. You would shoot me for him.”

                _A long time ago? What the fuck?_ Jinyoung and Mark knew each other. _Fuck he must have been another gang member._

                “You want to stay alive to report this to Monkey King?” Mark snapped. “Then drop him.”

                _Monkey King? Monkey. Monkey. Shit._

                “You are a weakling Mark Lee. You always have.” Jinyoung huffed, gripping onto Donghyuck a little tighter. “What’s stopping me from squeezing the life out of your precious little boyfriend?”

_Always have? Weakling? Boyfriend?_ There were too many things going on in that sentence and Donghyuck wanted to speak, but he couldn’t. His legs were dragging the ground and he could hardly catch his breath.

                “If I were you pretty boy,” Jinyoung flipped his head at the sound of a stranger’s voice, pulling Donghyuck with him. “I would drop the kid and get the hell out of here.”

                Yuta, Jaehyun, and two other men started coming in towards them. Yuta and Jaehyun both held guns, poised at Jinyoung and ready to fire. Another man who was much, much taller had an angry side shave and dark red hair swept to one side. He had tattoos crawling up his arms and he sounded like he smoked one too many cigarettes in his lifetime. What made Donghyuck want to shit in his pants however was the huge AR-15 in his arms.

                “Think smart kid.” Jinyoung turned again, dragging Donghyuck with him to find the other man casually lounging against the wall, lighting up a cigarette and stuffing it in his mouth. He took a long drag and blew a huge puff of smoke in their direction. “You can’t win.”

                Mark, Yuta, Jaehyun and Mr. Stallone Junior were all poised and ready to shoot. Donghyuck was tired from struggling, and frankly his consciousness was fading too. Jinyoung must have panicked, because he threw Donghyuck on the ground and tried to make a run for it.

                “STOP HIM!!!” Rocky Wannabe yelled and Donghyuck heard footsteps running in the opposite direction. His whole body was in pain, eyes threatening to shut close and his chest heaved.

                “Donghyuck! Donghyuck!!”

                The last thing he remembered was Mark’s beautiful face in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last, after all I hadn't planned on this being very long. Thank you so much for all the amazing comments left on this fic, and I'm so happy to see everyone enjoying it!! Thank you all so much!
> 
> P.S Continue leaving those comments! I love reading what you guys have to say!


	5. Unlikely Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets Taeyong for the first time and is offered an interesting proposal, but not without some demands of his own. Mark and Donghyuck sit down to discuss their future.

                “Donghyuck? Donghyuck?”

                Donghyuck felt a searing pain through his head as his ears prickled at the noise. His eyes fluttered open to lights shining down on him. Not sunlight, but bright, white neon lights.

                “Oh god he’s awake. Donghyuck?”

                Donghyuck felt someone grab his hand. Renjun was staring down at him, with Jeno and Jaemin on either side. There was a familiar smell in the air that wafted into his nose. The smell of Clorox and antiseptic. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in a hospital.

                “Guys…”

                “It’s us. Can you sit up?” Jeno asked.

                Donghyuck shook his head weakly. “What…what happened?”

                “You passed out. The ambulance arrived to take you to the hospital.”

                “Thank god you woke up. You were out cold for more than eight hours already.” Jaemin breathed.

                “Wha…what time is it?”

                “It’s almost midnight.” Renjun said, checking his watch.

                _Midnight?_ How could it have been midnight? The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and Mark calling his name. Before that was the punch. Jinyoung, Yeri, Mark…Mark Lee.

                “Where’s Jinyoung? Yeri? Mark?”

                “Mark left a couple of hours ago. He was by your side the whole time.” Renjun said.

                “He was?”

                “Yeah. We don’t know what happened to Jinyoung but Yeri is with the girls now. The police took her in for questioning but she’s okay.” Jeno said.

                “That was really brave and noble of you to stand up for her.”

                “Ah, you’re up.” An unfamiliar voice rang in his ears as he appeared by Donghyuck’s side. He was sharply dressed in a doctor’s white coat with a clipboard in his hand. “Please, no need to get up. I’m Dr. Qian Kun.”

                _Kun? That name sounds…shit._

                “Doctor, is Donghyuck alright now?”

                “He should be fine.” Kun pulled out a small flashlight and shone it into Donghyuck’s eyes. “The concussion should be wearing out. We’ll put him over night just to monitor his conditions.”

                “I’ll be fine guys.” Donghyuck said.

                “You kids should get some rest. It’s late. You can come back in the morning to pick him up as he discharges.”

                “Thank you doctor.” Jeno said. The guys gave Donghyuck’s hand a squeeze as they bid the doctor goodbye and headed back for the night. Kun adjusted the bed so that Donghyuck could sit up, and once he sat up, he could see the doctor in full view. Soft brown hair, fair skin and a pen stuck in his chest pocket. Donghyuck looked at his surroundings and gaped. On his right was a giant window overlooking Seoul. Plush cushions and furniture decorated the ward he was in and through the reflection of the windows, he could see the label of the ward. VIP WARD.

                “What happened to Jinyoung?”

                The doctor pondered whether to answer for a bit. He eyed Donghyuck carefully before saying “They got him.”

                “And?”

                “He’s fine. He won’t bother you or your friends anymore.”

                “Why didn’t you all kill the son of a bitch?”

                Kun chuckled at that. “And start an even bigger gang war? It’s not worth it. Not for a low-life like him.”

                “Where’s Mark?”

                “He went back to HQ.” Kun said, checking his pulse. “He’s got a lot of explaining to do.”

                “Is he in trouble?”

                “No. At least I don’t think so.” Kun said, tucking a piece of hair behind Donghyuck’s ear. “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

                “I am?”

                “Yes. You’re in a hospital. My hospital.” Kun winked. “No one can touch you here.”

                “Okay.” He mumbled weakly.

                “You don’t have any major injuries, just a few bruises which he managed to cover. I’ve prescribed some pills to take only in case of pain. You should be out of here in the morning.”

                “Thank you.”

                Kun turned the bed down and Donghyuck groaned at the impact. He turned the lights off in his ward and drew the curtains, descending the room into darkness. Donghyuck turned on his side to watch the city view of Seoul through his window. Never in his life could he have imagined he would be here. In a VIP ward of a hospital after saving his friend. If you count mouthing off to a bully as saving.

                The medicine worked faster than he had anticipated. Within a few minutes, Donghyuck went to sleep.

************************

                Looking at Mark Lee, Donghyuck decided, was very much like looking at a piece of heaven. When he woke up in the morning, the first person to greet him was Kun, who went on and on about his condition. Donghyuck swore that he was the one who caused the headaches and not the fall he suffered. After that, Mark came in, looking as handsome as ever with his hair swept back, a long earring dangling from his left ear, a simple white tee and ripped jeans. If Donghyuck wasn’t aching all over, he would have climbed down the bed and pounce on him.

                “Donghyuck.”

                “My god you are a sight for sore eyes.” Donghyuck grinned. “You are the best thing I have seen in almost 24 hours.”

                “Is that you talking or the medicine talking?”

                “A bit of both. I think I’m high now.”

                Mark laughed, holding his hand and leaning in to kiss him. This kiss was unlike the others, it was soft and gentle, almost as if Mark was terrified he was going to break him. Donghyuck reached his hand up to pull Mark against him, pressing against him for more. He wanted Mark so much, wanted his heat, his warmth, his kiss.

                “How are you feeling?” Mark asked.

                “I’m okay. You?”

                “I’m perfectly fine.” Mark smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

                “What happened to Jinyoung?”

                “We let him go, on account that he would never bother us again. I think you will be happy to know he sent his letter in to campus today.”

                “But he’s still going to hurt someone else.”

                “Some people are going to be jackasses no matter what.” Mark sighed. “There’s a lot of them out there.”

                “Did you get into trouble?”

                “No. Not really.” Mark shook his head. “It’s a bit hard to tell. Taeyong didn’t say anything. He uhm…he wanted to meet you.”

                “Me?” Donghyuck pointed at himself and Mark nodded. “Jesus Christ am I in trouble?”

                “I wish I could answer that.”

                “Fuck.” Donghyuck cursed. “It’s my fault. I should have never have gotten involved.”

                “You were standing up for your friend. You did the right thing.”

                Donghyuck was too strung off the medicine to argue. An hour later, Kun helped to discharge him out of the hospital. He was escorted by the doctor and Mark to the hospital lobby, and he nearly fainted at the sight. Jaehyun and Yuta, dressed in plain clothes but both looking very unimpressed and fierce, were there in the lobby.

                “Don’t stand there looking like that.” Kun groaned. “You’re scaring the patients in the lobby.”

                “Are you guys ready?” Jaehyun asked the two younger men. Mark nodded and held onto Donghyuck’s hand, rubbing his softly to comfort him.

                “No wise cracks today huh?” Yuta grinned at Donghyuck. “Did somebody lose their spark?”

                “You’re lucky I’m high on medication.” Donghyuck said. “You have more dick in your personality than in your pants.”

                Kun and Jaehyun stifled their laughter as Yuta breathed angrily through his nose. Mark shook his head, but he couldn’t hide his smile. They piled into a black SUV to meet Taeyong. Donghyuck grew more and more nervous as they drove on.

                “Can’t you all just acquit me for my charges and shoot me?”

                “Trust me we were tempted.” Yuta snapped, rolling his eyes. “But if we did that we would be in a bigger hellhole than we are now.”

                “Daddy still holding the reins huh?”

                “I don’t know what you see in him.” Yuta said, looking backwards at Mark.

                “I like him.” Jaehyun smirked, focused on the road ahead. “Reminds me of Doyoung hyung.”

                “No wonder you like him.” Yuta grinned knowingly at Jaehyun.

                “Don’t be a dick to him.” Mark said. “I think he’s funny.”

                “I need you to talk with your lips and not your dick Mark Lee.” Yuta eyed the him evilly. “I can see it moving.”

                “Fuck off Yuta hyung.”

                _Is it me or does Mark sound insanely sexy when he curses? Jesus am I still high?_

                Donghyuck didn’t have time to worry if he was high or if his dick was visible through his pants. They arrived at The Joker and Donghyuck almost blushed at the sight of that same bungling bouncer. The bouncer glared at him and narrowed his lips.

                “Feeling guilty already?” Yuta teased.

                _Surprisingly, no._

                The interior of The Joker was everything Donghyuck had imagined and more. Luxurious furniture, high ceilings, golden chandeliers and lots of cigar smoke. Mark greeted the bartender behind the beautiful ornate gold bar. They passed by members of the club playing pool, some of them sitting around a table discussing politics over alcohol. One of the men had his hand underneath a woman’s skirt.

                They took the back stairs and climbed upwards. It was a quiet floor compared to the one below and there was only one room.

                “When you go in, don’t touch anything. Don’t sit down, don’t question, don’t do anything unless he tells you too.” Jaehyun said.

                “I’m going alone?”

                “Yes.” Mark squeezed his hand for comfort. “We’ll be outside waiting for you.”

                Donghyuck breathed heavily, grasping his hands to stop them from shaking. Jaehyun knocked on the door and it opened, as if by magic. Donghyuck stepped inside, looking at Mark for one last time before he faced his doom.

                Taeyong’s office was airy and spacious, with light basking in from a huge ceiling to floor window. A faint music was playing, and if Donghyuck was not mistaken, it was Schubert’s Piano Trio in E-Flat. Does the boss of Seoul’s underground mafia really listen to, of all things, Schubert?

                “Uhm…” Donghyuck called out nervously. “He…hello?”

                Suddenly, a hand shot up in the air. Donghyuck squeaked at the hand, which shot from behind a black recliner near the window. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

                “Uh…okay.” He mumbled. Donghyuck heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and a man stood up from behind the recliner. That wasn’t Taeyong. It was the guy with multiple piercings in his ear, the one who was at the library with Mark. He stood up to grab a tissue, which he wiped the edges of his lips and mouth with. He walked over to a mini bar on the other side and poured himself a drink.

                The man in the recliner finally spun around and Donghyuck dropped his jaws in utter shock. Lee Taeyong. Lee motherfucking Taeyong.

                “You must be Donghyuck.” Taeyong said, raising an eyebrow.

                “You are Donghyuck?” the other man asked, mouth widening in surprise.

                “Yes, that’s me.”

                “Cute kid.” The man walked over and cupped Donghyuck’s face in his hands, inspecting him like a police officer inspecting a criminal. He circled him a few times before raising his glass to his lips. “I can see why Mark likes you.”

                “Leave us alone Ten.” Taeyong said, dropping his pen on his desk. “You can come back and finish this business later.”

                Ten gulped down the rest of his drink and returned them to the mini bar. He walked over to Taeyong’s table to take his phone, which he stuffed in his back pocket. He leaned over to kiss Taeyong and walked out, eyes never leaving Donghyuck until he actually left the room.

                “Take a seat.” Taeyong offered.

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck was still in awe over Taeyong. He had seen him once, only in pictures, but no picture or no painting could possibly capture him. If he thought Mark was handsome, then Taeyong was positively ethereal. He was quite possibly the most handsome Donghyuck had ever met, face chiselled by Michelangelo, eyes wide and deep. His hair was flaming red, offset by his shaved eyebrow and long earrings on his left ear. Donghyuck could have spent more time admiring his beauty if he wasn’t absolutely terrified of him.

                “Do you know why you are here?” The way Taeyong stared at him was if he was going to eat him alive. Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to shrivel up in a corner and cry.

                “Because of Mark?”

                “That’s a start.” Taeyong held a pen in his fingers, twirling it casually. “How are you feeling?”

                “Aside from petrified?”

                “Yes.” Taeyong cracked a tiny grin but still kept his firm face.

                “Much better. Thank you.”

                “Kun is a good doctor. I think you know that by now.”

                “Yes.”

                “Did anyone explain to you what happened yesterday? With Jinyoung?”

                “They told me he was captured and released, and he promised to never show up again.”

                “Another part. The part that concerns me the most.”

                At this point Donghyuck was confused. “I…I don’t understand.”

                “Neither do I.” Taeyong said. “You see, I have a very strict rule about guns. Never bring yours out first, and never fire them either.”

                “Never?”

                “Never. And they have been pretty good at following that rule, especially Mark. I have never known him to disobey me for anything at all, and for the past 10 years of his life as well. Ever since I bought him in.”

                Donghyuck gulped loudly. He knew where this was going.

                “And yesterday, he broke that.” Taeyong said. “He broke one of the most important rules in my organization. Mark Lee has never broken that rule.”

                “But he did.”

                “For you.” Taeyong dropped his pen and leaned forward. “Do you understand the gravity of the situation? He was willing to kill Jinyoung, for you. If he had done that, it would mean all-out war between us and the rival gang. A war that could escalate into national attention and the lives of every civilian in this city would be in jeopardy.”

                “I…I…”

                “When I found out that Mark almost killed a man that’s when I knew I had to meet you. Who are you? What kind of hold do you have over my agents that one of them would risk their lives for you? Would argue with his brothers for you?”

                “Mark fought with his brothers?”

                “Not really, but his behaviour raised a lot of questions.” Taeyong explained. “He was adamant in keeping you a secret, but it seems after yesterday, that secret can no longer be contained. So my question is, who are you?”

                For the first time in forever, Donghyuck was rendered speechless. He didn’t know how to answer Taeyong, because he couldn’t. What could he say, that he was just a regular college student studying psychology? That doesn’t sound like something Mark Lee, an underground gangster and drug runner, would ever be interested in. That doesn’t sound like someone anybody would be interested in.

                “I… I…”

                “How long have you two been living together?”

                “Almost six months now.”

                “How long have you two been dating?”

                “Uh… we haven’t been on a date. Just…just kissing and stuff.”

                “I wouldn’t call the prints he has on his neck as just kissing.”

                Donghyuck blushed furiously. So they like to leave stuff on each other, but to be blatantly called out like this was embarrassing, more so when Taeyong is judging them like Judge Judy. He may as well have been found jerking off to porn by his parents.

                “Obviously he cares a lot about you.” Taeyong said, leaning back in his seat. “I just want to make sure that his affections are not being wasted on someone who isn’t serious about him.”

                “He saved my life multiple times. I am forever indebted to him.”

                “Speaking of that, I have to say I am impressed with how you found out about us.” Taeyong grinned for the first time, though not without malice. “The bouncer told me everything, and so did Yuta. It seems like you have a sharp tongue.”

                “Well you obviously hired bouncers for the muscles on their arms and not in here so,” Donghyuck pointed at his temple. “It wasn’t that hard and Yuta, well he’s just an asshole.”

                “Yuta can be a little difficult at times.”

                “Is he like this all the time or only on days when he doesn’t have sex?” Donghyuck pinched himself for even saying such a thing.

                “You really do have a mouth on you.” _Shit. Fuck._ “I like that.”

                “That’s a first.” _Jesus Donghyuck SHUT UP!_

                “I would like to offer you a permanent position in my organization.” Taeyong said. “You could be a healer, since Kun is getting busier at the hospital, or you could be a negotiator.”

                “Negotiator?”

                “That’s what Doyoung is, the guy who was there yesterday at the fight.” Donghyuck remembered the man who was just lounging against the wall, smoking his cigarette. “Naturally we will have to train you, but I think you have a gift. You will be paid, handsomely if I may add, with all the added benefits of the club and security from the organization.”

                “You mean no one will touch me?”

                “Not on our watch.”

                “Wow.” Donghyuck breathed. “What if I don’t want to be a part of this?”

                “My dear boy,” Taeyong chuckled. “You are one of us. The day you found out about Mark Lee, was the day you became one of us. I’m just offering you a position to make yourself useful to the cause.”

                “There’s a cause in all this?”

                “I know you don’t see it but think about it this way. If this never have existed, Mark would be dead on the streets. Sometimes society just isn’t doing enough to keep us alive, so we have to find ways of our own.”

                “Can I think about this?”

                “Of course.”

                “Just curious, if I say no, what’s going to happen to me?”

                “Are you assuming I’ll kill you?”

                “Would I be right to assume that?”

                Taeyong laughed at that. Donghyuck held his breath. Maybe laughter wasn’t a good thing. Taeyong just shook his head and laughed again. “If it were anyone else yes. You, however, are different. You are Mark’s lover. I would never do anything to hurt him.”

                _Mark’s lover._

                “I like you a lot.” Taeyong grinned. “You would be a perfect fit in this organization.”

                “Thank you.”

                “I think you should meet the rest of the gang.” Taeyong stood up and grabbed his coat. He walked towards the door and Donghyuck followed him. The door opened and when he walked out, Mark jumped up from his seat, his eyes wide as Taeyong placed a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

                “Mark, why don’t you take your boyfriend around and show him the ropes?” Taeyong grinned. “I think everyone else would love to meet him.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “And tell Ten to come and see me.”

                Taeyong returned back to his office and once he did, Donghyuck instantly wrapped himself in Mark’s arms, snuggling into his jacket and breathing his scent. _That familiar scent._

                “Are you okay? Did he scare you?” Mark asked.

                “No, I’m okay.”

                “Right. Well,” Mark slipped his hand into Donghyuck’s. “Let’s go meet the family.”

*********************

                “Ah, young love.” Yuta cooed when the young couple moved up a floor into another lounge, where all of Mark’s family members seemed to be. Yuta blew at his cue stick while grinning at them. “Taeyong didn’t scare the shit out of you yet?”

                “No, but unlike you he was at least trying to be scary.”

                “Oh my god I love this kid already.”

                “Guys,” Mark smiled. “This is Donghyuck, my boyfriend.” Donghyuck felt his hand being squeezed tighter. “You have met Yuta and Jaehyun. This is Doyoung, the negotiator. Johnny, our second-in-command. Ten the narcotics dealer and Sicheng our hacker. Lucas and Jungwoo, professional spies and hitmen.”

                “So you’re Mark’s main squeeze huh?” Johnny grinned, blowing a puff of smoke from his lips. He was the Rocky Junior with the AR-15 from yesterday. The cigarette was dangling between his fingers while he had one arm around Ten’s waist.

                “Ten, Taeyong said you should go see him.” Mark told the narcotics dealer.

                “Give him a kiss for me.” Johnny grinned, kissing Ten and slapping his butt before the other hopped downstairs. Donghyuck turned to Mark with a strange expression while Mark just mouthed ‘I’ll explain later.’

                “What did Taeyong do to you?” Sicheng asked, glasses perched on his nose as he looked up from behind his laptop.

                “Nothing. He offered me a job.”

                “In where? Please say negotiations, please say negotiations.” Doyoung clasped his hands.

                “We don’t need another smart mouth in this organization.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

                “And we don’t need so many dickheads so why don’t you volunteer to snap yours off?” Doyoung snapped back and the room roared with laughter. Yuta flipped him off and went back to playing pool with Lucas and Jungwoo, who were more preoccupied with each other than the game.

                “Sicheng,” Yuta whined. “Doyoung hurt my feelings.”

                “Good for him.” Sicheng answered plainly.

                “So how long have you two been dating?” Jaehyun asked, flipping the magazine he was reading.

                “A little over two months maybe.” Mark answered.

                “Where was your first date?” Lucas asked, resting his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder.

                “We haven’t gone on one yet.”

                “That is unacceptable.” Johnny shook his head. “Mark, I raised you to be better than that.”

                “I know but we just haven’t had the time.”

                “Then the two of you are going out tonight. Mark, you’re taking him out. The Lion’s Den, fancy dinner, lots of wine, the works.”

                “Oh no it’s not necessary.” _Like please, don’t do it._

                “Shouldn’t they need a chaperone though? They are much too young.” Jungwoo giggled.

                “I agree. I volunteer as chaperone to The Lion’s Den, and Doyoung can be my date.” Jaehyun said, wiggling his eyebrows at Doyoung.

                “Fuck off Jaehyun. I’ve got better things to do than play third wheel on a first date in a pathetic restaurant.”

                “Does any one of those things involve getting naked and screaming my name?”

                “No, but one of them does include a watermelon and screaming your name while I stab it 18 times.”

                “Kinky.” Jaehyun winked. Doyoung nearly threw his pool cue at him.

                “We’re not actually going to The Lion’s Den right?” Donghyuck whispered.

                “Hopefully not, but a date sounds nice.” Mark grinned. “Are you free tonight?”

                “Let me check my non-existent calendar.” Donghyuck grinned. “Yeah, I’m free.”

                “Gosh I am in love with this kid. Please let me adopt him.” Doyoung lunged at Donghyuck wrapping him in a tight hug.

                “Hyung!” Mark whined. “Let go of him! You’re smothering him!”

                “You know Doyoung, if you need a teddy bear to hug, I’ll have you know my nickname in high school was Jae-Bear.” Jaehyun smiled, opening his arms wide.

                “And my nickname in high school was Unavailable.” Doyoung grinned and everyone laughed. Jaehyun pouted and wagged his finger. Doyoung just laughed at him and stuck his tongue out.

*********************

                “That was a very nice first date, don’t you think so?”

                “It was.” Donghyuck said, his fingers intertwined with Mark as they walked up the steps to their shared apartment. “Nice movie, nice dinner… I am so glad you talked them out of reserving a seat at The Lion’s Den.”

                “You know what would happen if we said yes right? My brothers would just sit around us in the restaurant, spying on us and not giving us any room to breathe.”

                “Are they nervous now that Baby Mark has a boyfriend?” Donghyuck teased.

                “God I hate that name.”

                “But it suits you. It’s nice to see your brothers taking such good care of you.”

                “Yeah but it can get incredibly overbearing.”

                “Speaking of them, don’t you think that the guy who runs the ticket counter at the movies looked a lot like Jungwoo?” Donghyuck mused. “And the guy we bought popcorn from reminded me of Ten.”

                “Hang on a second.” Mark picked up a stray flower pot from the ledge of the apartment building and threw it down. The pot fell with a crash and a strangled “HEY!!!” was heard.

                “LEAVE US ALONE HYUNG!!!!” Donghyuck massaged his temples as Mark returned, dusting his hands off.

                “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

                “I wasn’t saying anything.” Donghyuck laughed. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, pulling him close. “Thank you for a nice night.”

                “Thank you for the company.”

                “If it makes you feel better, I have people who won’t leave me alone either.” Donghyuck whipped out his phone. “Renjun has left 25 messages, Jeno called me six times and Jaemin sent 48 memes.”

                “Oh gosh.” Mark chuckled. “We can’t ignore them, and we certainly can’t get rid of them.”

                Donghyuck giggled in his arms, fingers fondling with the ends of Mark’s hair. He looked at Mark’s eyes, then his nose, his pretty pink lips, his chest and eventually down, down and down… Mark kissed the tip of his nose, lips dragging down to capture his lips one more time. With every kiss they shared, the last thing they wanted to do was break apart again.

                “You look beautiful.” Mark mumbled against his skin.

                “I can’t believe that.”

                “Why?”

                “Because you are so beautiful too.”

                “No I’m not.” Mark shook his head. “I’m broken. I’m an orphan raised by underground gangsters and earned his pocket money selling drugs with no real future.”

                “I’m a bitch with self-esteem issues and a mouth that doesn’t know how to shut up. I say we’re even.”

                Mark smiled softly. “I like your mouth.”

                “And I like you.” Donghyuck rubbed his arm. “The way you are.”

                Mark smiled fondly at Donghyuck, pressing their foreheads against each other.

                “Mark? Can I ask you a question?”

                “Sure.”

                “How do you feel about me taking the job?”

                Mark pondered the question for a few seconds. “I would be happy no matter what you choose.”

                “Come on, be more specific.”

                “Look,” he sighed heavily. “I’m not going to lie, this is a dangerous job.”

                “I know.”

                “When I saw Jinyoung’s arms around you, I flipped.” Mark said. “You can’t even imagine what went through your head. I was so scared, the next thing I knew the gun was in my hand, focused on him. If he had squeezed them any tighter I would have shot him then and there.”

                “You were scared?”

                “If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. You are a smart, beautiful person who, more importantly, is innocent and deserves to have a future. A good future. A happy one. You don’t deserve someone who would do nothing but destroy it.”

                _Does he seriously think I give a rat’s ass about my future when he’s standing in front of me looking like a lobster buffet?_ Donghyuck raised his eyebrow. “You risked your life to protect me. I don’t care about tomorrow, all I care about is now, and right now I want you to shut up and kiss me.”

                “Pushy aren’t you?”

                “Are you going to do it or not?”

                 Far be it from Mark to say no. He kissed him gently, smiling into the kiss.

                “So you would rather I not take the job?” Donghyuck asked.

                “That’s up to you.” Mark said. “All I know is no matter what, I will respect you for it and your safety is my number one priority.”

                “Okay, I understand.” Donghyuck rubbed his arm as if to say _it’s okay, you don’t have to be scared anymore._

                “Promise me one thing though.”

                “What is it?”

                Mark caressed Donghyuck’s face in his hand. “Stay with me.”

                Kissing Mark was something Donghyuck would never get tired of. His back pressed against the door with Mark on top of him as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Fingers tangled in each other’s hair, kissing to forget, to forgive, to remember, to love.

                That night, Mark and Donghyuck took turns telling each other how much they loved them. Over and over again.

*********************

                Donghyuck never got around to telling his best friends what happened that day he was discharged from the hospital. Instead, his friends got the hint that perhaps it wasn’t their place to ask such a question, and Donghyuck would rather not tell them. He did tell them they were dating though and Renjun still gave Donghyuck a funny look whenever Mark was around but it wasn’t _what are you doing_ but rather _should we go_.

                _I don’t have to say anything and they understood. They really are the best friends anyone can ever ask for._

                “Hello there.” Donghyuck smiled at Mark, removing his coat and hanging it into the closet after returning home from an errand.

                “Where have you been?” Mark asked, making space for Donghyuck to join him on the couch.

                “I went to see Taeyong.”

                “Shit. What did you do?”

                “Nothing,” Donghyuck groaned. “Why do you always assume I’m in trouble?”

                “I’m sorry. You were saying?”

                “I had to give him an answer to his job offer.”

                “Oh.” Mark sat up a little straighter. “And?”

                “I decided not to.” Donghyuck noticed the drop in Mark’s expression. He wrapped a hand around Mark’s and kissed it to comfort him. “It’s not because I don’t want to be with you, but because I like how things are now. You have a dangerous job and the last thing you need is a liability on the field.”

                “This life just isn’t for you.”

                “We can’t all be made to run with the gangs.” Donghyuck said. “Are you disappointed in me?”

                “No, not at all.” Mark said, caressing his face. “I’m a little disappointed we can’t play Bonnie and Clyde, but I respect your wishes.”

                “Bonnie and Clyde died in the end.”

                “Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re not.” The two of them laughed. “I’m kind of glad you will be kept out of harm’s way, just as long as you don’t run your mouth.” Mark teased.

                “Why don’t you just shoot me? It’s easier.”

Mark shook his head at dramatic Donghyuck. “What did Taeyong say?”

                “He was pretty disappointed, but he sort of knew I was going to say no.”

                “Doyoung?”

                “Yeah I think he cried a little.” Mark laughed loudly at that. “He kept hugging me and telling me not to go. Then Jaehyun said Doyoung could go to him for comfort.”

                “And?”

                “Kneed him in the groin.”

                “It figures.” Mark nodded. “Jaehyun is stupidly persistent though.”

                “You don’t think Doyoung will crack?”

                “Oh he will, he just has too much ego to admit it. I think they both get a knack out of arguing in public.”

                “Must be like foreplay.”

                “Is that all Taeyong said to you?”

                “Actually,” Donghyuck grinned. “I did ask for something.”

*********************

                “One large cappuccino coming up.” Donghyuck smiled, taking one of the customer’s orders back to the kitchen. Taeil was too busy staring out of the windows to realize what was happening.

                “Large cappuccino please.”

                “…”

                “Hyung?”

                “Oh jeez.” Taeil snapped out of his dazed fervour. “I’m sorry.”

                “Are you waiting for somebody?”

                “It’s just…” Taeil looked around the coffee shop for a bit before whispering into Donghyuck’s ear. “They haven’t showed up.”

                “At all?”

                “Not for the past few days.” Taeil said, walking to the coffee machine to process the order. “It’s been so peaceful and quiet. I can’t help but think it’s all going to fall apart soon.”

                “I don’t think we need to worry.” Donghyuck smiled. “They won’t bother you ever again.”

                “Really?” Taeil whipped his head. “How do you know that?”

                “You know how we said it would take a hero to save us?” Donghyuck mused. “I found one.”

                Taeil was about to ask for more but Donghyuck went back to the counter. The next customer was tall, handsome in a dark orange hoodie and ripped jeans.

                “Hello handsome.”

                “Do you always greet your customers like this?” Mark grinned. “Because if you do then we have a lot to talk about.”

                “Only those who pay.” Donghyuck shrugged. “It’s your first time here so the compliment is free. What will you have?”

                “The cashier.”

                “He doesn’t come with the drink.” Donghyuck smirked.

                “Fine then.” Mark chuckled. “I’ll have a latte.”

                “That’s nice.”

                “Don’t I get to pick a name?”

                “I already have one for you.” Donghyuck grinned, showing Mark the cup he scribbled on.

                _HERO._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe how far this fic has gotten. To be honest when I planned it, it was meant to be a one shot. I can't believe it went this far and just how many people loved it! Your love and support was what drove this story and I'm sad to see it come to an end as well. Maybe I'll do a series of one shots or something, guess we'll have to see what happens!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, giving kudos! Love you all!!


	6. Spin-Off Series

Due to popular demand, and my own unwillingness to leave it where it is, I have written a oneshot based on this fic! It's over here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126178

Check it out and let me know guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> i do not believe even for a second that mark would carry a gun but writing about it is insanely fun though! this isn't going to be a long fic but I hope you do stick around to find out what happens! Let me know how it's going in the comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sharp Tongues and Condoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126178) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan)




End file.
